t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
T2T Warrior 30
35 will be in each of the 12 season 3 episodes and its gone takeshis castle mode the commentator is Wataru Ogasawara General Lee has came out of retirement and so has Takeshi Kitano Knock Knock 30 balls are there Competitors 1 Koji Yamada 23rd 2 Yuuji Washimi 1st 3 Makoto Harnada 5th 4 Hidenori Nagasawa 27th 5 Rie Komiya 4th 6 Maho Tanaka 24th 7 Yuumi Seimiya 2nd 8 Hiromichi Sato 28th 9 Deren Perez 25th 10 Minoru Kuramochi 26th 11 Kyle Soderman 6th 12 Jessie Graff 3rd 13 Sasuke Kawatani 22nd 14 Minami Ono 21st 15 Shogo Ugajin 16 Yasuo Aoki 20th 17 Miho Yamada 8th 18 Pee 19 Katsuhide Torisawa 12th 20 Hitoshi Kanno 18th 21 Shingo Yamamoto 19th 22 Bunpei Shiratori 7th 23 William Laister 11th 24 Mike Snow 17th 25 Yuu Takahashi 10th 26 Hirotaka Urabe 29th 27 Makoto Murase 9th 28 Dancho 29 Yuuji Urushibara 13th 30 Yuuji Urushihara 16th 31 Kazuhide Terasawa 32 TERU 30th 33 Hiromitsu Takahashi 34 Mika Watanabe 14th 35 Makoto Nagano 15th Skipping Stones Competitors 1 Koji Yamada 23rd 2 Yuuji Washimi 1st 3 Makoto Harnada 5th CLEAR 4 Hidenori Nagasawa 27th 5 Rie Komiya 4th 6 Maho Tanaka 24th 7 Yuumi Seimiya 2nd CLEAR 8 Hiromichi Sato 28th CLEAR 9 Deren Perez 25th 10 Minoru Kuramochi 26th CLEAR 11 Kyle Soderman 6th CLEAR 12 Jessie Graff 3rd CLEAR 13 Sasuke Kawatani 22nd CLEAR 14 Minami Ono 21st CLEAR 16 Yasuo Aoki 20th 17 Miho Yamada 8th 19 Katsuhide Torisawa 12th 20 Hitoshi Kanno 18th CLEAR 21 Shingo Yamamoto 19th CLEAR 22 Bunpei Shiratori 7th 23 William Laister 11th 24 Mike Snow 17th 25 Yuu Takahashi 10th CLEAR 26 Hirotaka Urabe 29th 27 Makoto Murase 9th 29 Yuuji Urushibara 13th 30 Yuuji Urushihara 16th CLEAR 32 TERU 30th 34 Mika Watanabe 14th CLEAR 35 Makoto Nagano 15th CLEAR 14 clears Grid Iron Competitors 3 Makoto Harnada 5th 7 Yuumi Seimiya 2nd 8 Hiromichi Sato 28th 10 Minoru Kuramochi 26th 11 Kyle Soderman 6th 12 Jessie Graff 3rd CLEAR 13 Sasuke Kawatani 22nd 14 Minami Ono 21st 20 Hitoshi Kanno 18th CLEAR 21 Shingo Yamamoto 19th CLEAR 25 Yuu Takahashi 10th CLEAR 30 Yuuji Urushihara 16th CLEAR 34 Mika Watanabe 14th CLEAR 35 Makoto Nagano 15th CLEAR 7 clears Blueberry Hill in each group Competitors Group 1 12 Jessie Graff 3rd CLEAR 20 Hitoshi Kanno 18th 21 Shingo Yamamoto 19th 25 Yuu Takahashi 10th CLEAR Group 2 7 advanced so this group has 3 30 Yuuji Urushihara 16th 34 Mika Watanabe 14th 35 Makoto Nagano 15th CLEAR 3 clears Single Roller Competitors 12 Jessie Graff 25 Yuu Takahashi CLEAR 35 Makoto Nagano CLEAR Quake group goes up to 4 but only 2 have gotten here 25 Yuu Takahashi CLEAR 35 Makoto Nagano CLEAR 2 clears Bridge Ball V2 25 Yuu Takahashi 35 Makoto Nagano CLEAR. lost the ball at the end and went back but he cleared the 2nd time 1 clear Final Showdown V3 35 Makoto Nagano SHOT no winners this time on T2T Warrior!